ladellparksfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Tai 2013
"The History of Tai 2013" Is a remake of Ladell Parks original six book series "The History of Tai Series" Ladell Parks. Ladell recreated the series containing all six books in one. Plot The beginning of the remake of the book starts in the year 2007 just as the original series did with only just a few changes in the characters names. Cover change In August, 2013 Ladell released a new cover for the book containing the main characters in the book. List of "The History of Tai 2013" characters The History of Tai 2013 is a fan made book series which contain characters from hit anime shows, TV shows, celebrities, and video games like Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, WWE and more) Main Characters "Ladell Parks" He's Tai's best friend, but has a crush on Malesha but doesn't ever mention it, he hates the fighting tournaments even knowing he was the current champion once but forfeited. Ladell also often jokes around about Tai sleeping with a "Care Bear" to go to sleep. "Tai Ember" Funny laid back type of guy, he often like to pick fights with Ladell for the fun of it and always thinking he's stronger then him by forcing him to enter fighting tournaments. but besides being full of himself Tai has a soft spot for Malesha in the beginning of the book he also absolutely hates Shadow throughout the book they constantly fight and Tai ends up being killed twice by him. "Malesha Johnson" She is Ceaira and Ladell's best friend and Tai's ex, before breaking up with him she was always on Tai and Ladell's case about fighting and drinking. She try's to help keeping Tai out of trouble specially when he's trying to pick a fight with Shadow, she's also fully aware that Ladell like her, and has a jealously problem towards Kalli. "Ceaira Combs" She is strongest out of the group and Ladell's ex. She's known as the bad ass character, she also the only one who could defeat Kalli but also rarely shown throughout the book. "Shadow the Hedgehog" He appears as the bad guy in the book and always going after Tai. He hates the fact they always win, and also behind the assassin's Nightmare & Darkness at the end of the book series. Minor Characters "Link" He's the first to appear in the book, he is also seen at the Tag Team Tournament and mention at Shadow's house party. "Lil Romeo" He appeared around the first tournament in the beginning of the book along with JTG swearing they were gonna be the new winners of the tournament. "JTG" He appears with Lil Romeo telling people that they were gonna win the tournament after Tai had already won 6 years in the row. "Goku" Throughout the book he only appears in tournaments and another time when Ladell needs him to revive Tai with the Dragonballs. "Vegeta" Always going after Goku to prove his stronger then him. "Kane" He is Tai older brother and in the beginning of the book he is actually trying to kill him but after going back into the past, he appears to have change. "Trunks" He appears in the tournaments as well as flashbacks with Tai and Ladell. "Younger Tai" He only appears when Tai and Ladell goes back into the past. "Younger Kane" He also only appears when Tai and Ladell goes back into the past. "Dark Tai" He appears at Goten's birthday party when Vegeta give's Tai a drink and wants to fight. "Kalli" She appears interested in Ladell and used him to get to his friends she hired by Shadow himself she love to get under other girls skin and make them jealous specially Malesha when Ladell decide to pick Kalli over her in the Tag Team Tournament. "John Cena" He's the host of the Tag Team fighting Tournament. "KO" He is Tai's cousin who Shadow control using mind control to assassinate Tai. "Darkness & Nightmare" Are both professional assassin's from another world who hired by Shadow to kill Tai and his friends. Other Characters Some characters are only mention and not actually in the book. *''"Reese"'' *''"Frieza"'' *''"Kogome"'' *''"Sango"'' *''"Chanel Russell"'' *''"Lil Doshi"'' *''"Goten"'' *''"Kid Trunks"'' *''"Bow Wow"'' *''"Duane"'' *''"Eddie"'' *''"Broly"'' *''"Jak"'' *''"Gotenks"'' *''"Sesshomaru"'' *''"Gohan"'' *''"Chi-Chi"'' *''"Knuckles", '' *''"Zelda"'' *''"Tails"'' *''"Young Knuckles"'' *''"Justin"'' *''"King Kai"'' The Original History of Tai Series The Original History of Tai Series Is the third book series created by Ladell Parks along with his long time friend "Trey Aarestad". The book is also a fan made book because it contains characters from popular tv shows, anime's and even celebrities.